A Step Too Far
by All That Remains
Summary: Songfic- Lindsay, Dean, and Rory’s thoughts after the opening of the Inn. FINAL CHAPTER UP!
1. A Step Too Far

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or Aida. Aida belongs to Elton John and Time Rice._

_Title: A step too far._

_Summary: Songfic- Lindsay, Dean, and Rory's thoughts after the opening of the Inn._

_Author's Note: "A Step Too Far" is from the musical Aida (that I love with passion). Just a little background on this song. Aida is in love with Radames, who is betrothed to Amneris, the Egyptian princess. Amneris is confused because Radames isn't really affectionate with her. Aida is torn between Radames and her people (who he captured from Nubia). Radames wants to be with Aida, but he's getting married to Amneris and he doesn't know what to do._

_A/N #2: I picked this song because it relates a lot to the Rory/Dean/Lindsay thing except Rory and Lindsay aren't princesses and Dean is already married to Lindsay._

_A/N #3: Just to set the record straight, I LOVE Aida. No, I mean, LOVE it. I love it more than Gilmore Girls (sorry)._

_A/N #4: The verse for Lindsay's POV is Amneris's, the verse for Dean's is Rademes's, and the verse for Rory's is Aida's._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

(Lindsay)

I sat down at the table waiting for Dean to come down. I had made him breakfast. I hadn't really spoken to him in days and I thought that today would be a good day to catch up with him. It seemed like forever until he finally came in.

"Morning, honey," I said. "You slept late."

"I know," Dean said, pouring some coffee in a thermos. "Sorry."

"You dreaming about me?" I asked, jokingly.

Dean paused before nodding. He was usually more talkative, but he wasn't really talking this time. He wasn't even looking at me.

"I made you breakfast," I said.

"Thanks," Dean said.

He walked over to the table with a plastic back and put some eggs and bacon in it. He was going out. I wanted to scream and cry and tell him not to go. I wanted to tell him how I barely saw him and how bored I was, but I kept my mouth shut. I didn't want to push him away like I did last time. Instead, I spun him around and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Do you have to go out right away?" I asked, sweetly. "Because if you don't, I was thinking we could have a little breakfast and maybe catch up."

I leaned in to kiss Dean, but he looked away.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," he said. "But, I have to go to work. Tom still needs help with the Inn."

I put on a smile to hide my disappointment. "Okay," I said. "I'll see you at dinner?"

"Okay," Dean said, giving me a peck on the lips and then dashing out the door.

_Unbelievable_, I thought to myself, sitting down at the kitchen table. Usually when I put the moves on him, he couldn't resist. It was obvious that I wasn't on his mind. Maybe a certain someone else was.

_It's so strange he doesn't show me _

_More affection than he needs_

_Almost formal, too respectful_

_Never takes romantic leads_

_There are times when I imagine_

_I'm not always on his mind_

_He's not thinking what I'm thinking_

_Always half a step behind_

_Always half a step behind_

(Dean)

I felt horrible lying to Lindsay. I didn't have to work today. I just had to get out of the house. I felt so guilty for what I did with Rory. If I didn't get out of there, I was going to go insane.

Not knowing where else to go, I went over to the Dragonfly. I walked inside and sat down on one of the couches. No one was awake yet so it was quiet. As I drank out of my thermos I let my thoughts wander to Rory.

She was so beautiful and kind to me last night. It was so hard to control myself. But, when it comes to Rory, she has this powerful affect on me. Just one word and she can make my breathing stop. One blink of an eye and she can make my pulse race.

If only I could be with her. If only she was the one I was coming home to. Just then, a throat cleared interrupting my thoughts. I looked up and Lorelai was standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

She didn't sound happy to see me, but she didn't sound like she hated me. Her voice betrayed no emotion.

"I don't know," I admitted.

"You came for a quickie with my daughter?" Lorelai asked.

"No!" I exclaimed. "God, no!"

Lorelai nodded and then sighed and sat down next to me. We sat for a while in silence. I half expected her to pull a gun on me. Then she made a "humph" sound and shook her head.

"What?" I asked.

"I was just wondering what the hell you were thinking last night," Lorelai said.

I didn't know what to say to that. I didn't know what I was thinking. Yes, I did. I was thinking, _I love Rory_.

"I love her, Lorelai," I blurted out in a voice I didn't recognize.

It wasn't the comforting voice I used when I told her that I wouldn't be the reason that Rory wouldn't go to Hartford. It wasn't the voice I used when I asked Lindsay to marry me. It was full of clarity and determination. I never used that voice before.

"What about Lindsay?" Lorelai asked. "Do you love _her_?"

I did love Lindsay. I did, but not in the same way.

"Not in the same way," I admitted.

"But, you're married, Dean," Lorelai said. "I'm going to sound like a damn Dickens novel, but unless you move out of the house with the ring off you're forever obligated to Lindsay. You have to choose between reconciling with Rory and your duty as a husband."

I didn't know what to say. She was right. What do you say to someone who's right?

"Well, what's it going to be?" Lorelai asked.

"I don't know," I said.

"You think about it," she said, leaving the room.

I looked down at the doggy bag and threw it out and then left the inn. I wasn't hungry anymore. I lost my appetite. I didn't know what to do. But, I knew I had to make a decision soon and I was dreading it.

_I'm in every kind of trouble_

_Can't you tell? Just look at me_

_Half ecstatic half dejected_

_All in all I'm all at sea_

_Easy terms I thought I wanted_

_Fill me now with chilling dread_

_You could never know the chaos_

_Of a life turned on its head_

_Of a life turned on its head_

(Rory)

I woke up at the Dragonfly that morning all at once remembering last night's events. _I made a huge mistake_, I thought. _I went way too far_. I went downstairs, hoping I could just grab some breakfast to go, but my mother was in the kitchen. I wasn't ready to face her. Not yet.

I quickly ran out of the inn and ran home. I knew Dean loved me and that he would give up everything for me. But, I missed my chance. I picked someone else and he married someone else. I could be with him, but not now. Besides, love died easy anyway.

I walked into my room and looked on the unmade bed. I stripped off the sheets and put them in the washing machine. I opened the closet to change my clothes when the Dean box fell to the floor with its contents spilling everywhere.

I put every item in the box when I came to a picture of him and me. We looked so perfect together and incredibly happy. When I was with Dean, I was happy. He treated me the way I wanted to be treated. He treated me like a gentleman.

I never knew how much I missed him until the day of his wedding. I remembered his wedding day and how it killed to see him with someone else. It was the happiest moment last night when he kissed me. It suddenly seemed clear to me. I was in love with Dean then and I loved him now.

But, I was still guilty. I walked into Luke's to get some coffee. Luke wouldn't really talk to me. Besides, I wasn't ready to tell anyone anyway. But, my heart sank when Lane was there. She was covering for Luke. I loved Lane. Lane was like a sister to me, but I just wasn't ready.

"Hey, Rory," Lane said. "Coffee?"

"Thanks," I said.

"What's wrong?" Lane asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You're frowning more than Billy Idol," Lane said.

Everyone could always see right through me and I hated it. I didn't want to show any emotion. I didn't want anyone to know what I did.

"Nothing's wrong," I lied. "I'm fine."

"You haven't had that face on since your dad left," Lane said.

"Which time?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"The last time," Lane said.

I sighed. My father was the last thing on my mind. I couldn't stop thinking about Dean. I wanted him, but then I'd be hurting another person and I didn't want to be the kind of girl who did that. But, I loved Dean and I would've done anything for him.

"Are you sure your okay?" Lane asked.

"I'm sure," I said, paying for my coffee. "Thanks, Lane. Keep the change."

I bolted out of the door and sat on the bridge outside Stars Hollow High. At least there I could be alone. I stared at my reflection in the water. I couldn't keep running away like this. Sooner or later the town would find out and there wouldn't be a safe place for me to hide. But, once the people of Stars Hollow found out, how would they look at me?

_I_ _am certain I love him_

_But a love can be misplaced_

_Have I compromised my people?_

_In my passion and my haste?_

_I could be his life companion_

_Anywhere but where we are_

_Am I leader? Am I traitor?_

_Did I take a step too far?_

_Did I take a step too far?_

A/N: Just so you guys know the words are "am I leader am I traitor." I didn't make a mistake. If you want I can make a story out of it using other songs from Aida. Just let me know if you want more. Flame if you must, but if you are flaming this story, then you are flaming this song. If you are flaming this song, you are flaming Aida and Aida is the best musical ever. I'm sorry, I just love Aida. You can flame. It's flame-worthy. Just to let you know, I'm not trying to make Lindsay look like a bitch. Amneris wasn't a bitch, so I'm not making Lindsay a bitch.


	2. Easy As Life

_A/N: I just wanted to reply to some reviews._

_Pokey: I'm glad you like it._

_Dulcey: I'm glad you like it, too. I take it you've seen Aida._

_Jaredgirl: Thanks for the compliment._

(Rory)

It took me a few days of hiding in bedroom until my decision was clear. I hated it, but I knew it was the right one. It was hard. I wanted to break down and cry, but I knew I had to be strong. When I went into the kitchen, my mom was making coffee. There was another thing I had to do before I even carried out my decision.

"Mom," I said.

Mom turned around and stared at me with a blank expression on her face. This was the first time in five days that I'd ever spoken to her.

"I'm so sorry," I said.

Mom put the mug down and came over and embraced me.

"I didn't mean any of those things I said," I said, still clinging to her.

"I know," Mom said.

We stayed there hugging for a moment and then we finally released.

"Rory," Mom said. "Can we talk?"

I nodded and sat down with my own mug of coffee. I was dreading this talk. She was going to tell me that what I did was wrong and all that crap. I wasn't in the mood.

"Is there a plan?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said. "I'm not going to see him anymore."

_This is the moment when the gods expect me_

_To beg for help but I won't even try_

_I want nothing in the world but myself to protect me_

_And I won't lie down, roll over and die_

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Mom asked.

"It's not what I want," I answered. "But, it's the right thing to do."

I got up and put two pop-tarts in the toaster, trying to busy myself to keep from crying. Mom got up and followed me.

"How was it?" she asked.

"How was what?" I asked.

"You know what I mean," Mom said.

I didn't want to talk about it because I knew it would never happen again. But, Mom would bother me until I told her.

"Really, really, great," I answered.

"Do you love him?" Mom asked.

I bit my lip. "Yeah," I said. "But, love dies anyway, right?"

"But, is it worth losing him?" she asked. "You could take a break until he gets a divorce."

"No, Mom," I said.

"If you love him, you shouldn't make yourself miserable," Mom said.

"I said I loved him four years ago," I said. "And I said I loved Jess."

"But, those were very different situations," Mom said. "You can work this out."

The pop-tarts popped out of the oven and I took them out.

"No," I said. "Because what if I fall for someone else? Why should I do that to him again?"

My mom nodded. "Whatever you want," she said. "You're an adult now. I can't make this decision for you."

_All I have to do is forget how much I love him_

_All I have to do is put my longing to one side_

_Tell myself that love's an ever-changing situation_

_Passion would have cooled_

_And all the magic would have died_

_It's easy_

_It's easy_

When I was finished with my breakfast, I went into my room and took out the Dean box. I had to get any proof of his existence out of my house. From now on, when I passed him in the street, he would just be a stranger. Mom came in and saw what I was doing.

"Oh, honey," she said. "Don't get rid of that."

"How did you know I was planning on doing that?" I asked.

"Because," Mom answered. "You and I think alike. You're going to want that you know."

"I know," I said. "But, I have to get this stuff out. It's the only way."

Again, my mother nodded. "I'll be in the other room if you need me," she said.

_All I have to do is pretend I never knew him_

_On those very rare occasions when he steals into my heart_

_Better to have lost him when the ties were barely binding_

_Better the contempt of the familiar cannot start_

_It's easy_

_It's easy_

I went to get up, but I accidentally knocked over the box. I scrambled to pick up all the items, when I came across the same picture I found of Dean and me five days ago. I ran my fingers over his face.

That night was everything I'd wanted it to be. It was amazing. There was so much fire and electricity between us. It just felt so right. And he looked different than I'd ever seen him. He was so............

I realized that I could have this every day, but I wouldn't. I was throwing it away. For a moment, I regretted my decision.

_Until I think about him as he was when I last touched him_

_And how he would have been were I to be with him today_

_Those very rare occasions don't let up they keep on coming_

_Everything I've ever wanted and I'm throwing it away_

_It's easy_

_It's easy as life_

"MOM!" I called.

Mom came in faster than Flojo.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Please, take this," I said, gesturing to the box. "I just- I can't-"

"Okay," Mom said, taking the box from me with uncertainty in her eyes.

"Please!" I said. "Before I change my mind."

Mom left with the box. I lay down on my bed and stared up at the ceiling. A few tears escaped my eyes, but I didn't cry. _God must be playing a sick cruel joke on me_, I thought. _'Cause this is the hardest thing I've ever done_.

Suddenly, Lindsay's angry face in the market appeared in front of me. I didn't want to see what it would look like when she found out that I slept with her husband. And the people of Stars Hollow would have a field day.

"I can't believe Rory would do such a thing," Babette would say.

"I know," Ms. Patty would reply. "Who would've thought that our Rory Gilmore would turn out to be a tramp?"

"I'm never letting her in my ice cream store again," Taylor would jump in. "Who knows how many people she would try to seduce? I could lose customers."

Okay, so they wouldn't say those exact same things, but it would be similar. There would be no place for me to hide. I didn't regret my decision anymore.

_But then I see the faces of a worn, defeated people_

_A father and a nation who won't let a coward run_

_Is this how the gods reward the faithful through the ages?_

_Forcing us to prove that the hardest thing we've done_

_Are easy_

_So easy_

I wasn't going to deny Dean's existence. I'd always be thinking about him. He would always be the one I loved. There was one more thing to think about. I took out my cell phone and dialed Dean's cell.

"I need to talk to you," I said. "Can you meet me at the bridge by the school tonight?"

"What time?" Dean asked.

"Ten o'clock," I answered.

"I'll be there," he said.

When I hung up, I erased his number off my phone. So, this was it. I was shutting him out of my life. This was easy and yet, it was the hardest thing I'd ever done.

_And though I'll think about him till the earth draws in around me_

_And though I choose to leave him for another kind of love_

_This is no denial, no betrayal, but redemption_

_Redeemed in my own eyes and in the pantheon above_

_It's easy_

_It's easy as life_

_It's easy as life_

_It's easy as life_

To Be Continued............

A/N: I'll think of something better. I'm going to use the song "Not Me" next. Let me know how you like it.


	3. Written in the Stars

_A/N: I'm putting a verse key up for what character goes with what character's verse from Aida. _

_Rory Aida_

_Dean Radames_

_Lindsay Amneris_

_Lorelai Mereb_

_The verses in **bold** are the verses where Radames and Aida sing together, but I'm just going to give them to either Rory or Dean._

* * *

(Rory) 

I sat at one end of the bridge and waited for Dean to show up. I checked my watch for the millionth time. I'd arrived ten minutes early. _You can do this_, I told myself. _It's easy. "Dean, we can't see each other anymore." That's it. Plain and simple. Besides, this probably means more to you than it does to him. _

The only problem was I couldn't do it. After this I'd spend the rest of my life wondering what could've been. Would Dean even remember me? Would he talk about me? Would he be wondering what could've been?

"Rory!"

I looked up and Dean was standing in the middle of the bridge. For a moment I forgot why I was here. All I knew was that he and I were at the Stars Hollow High Bridge, which was a very romantic looking place.

A felt like another person floated into my body as I ran towards the middle of the bridge and into Dean's arms. I felt so safe there. I didn't want to move. I didn't want to say anything. I just wanted to stay there in his arms.

Dean's face came down to mine. I leaned in to kiss him, but suddenly reality came down on me in its ugly bomb-shaped form. Before his lips even touched mine, I broke away and backed up a bit.

"Don't," I said. "Please don't."

Dean looked more confused than a puppy being brought to a kennel.

"I thought you wanted to see me," Dean said.

"I do," I said.

I could tell in his face that he knew what I was going to say, but I had to say it just to make it concrete. But, I couldn't say it.

"Dean, I can't see you anymore," I said, struggling with the words.

_I'm here to tell you we can never meet again_

_Simple really isn't it? A word or two and then_

_A lifetime of not knowing where or how or why or when_

_You think of me or speak of me and wonder what befell_

_The someone you once loved so long ago, so well_

(Dean)

I knew she was going to say that, but at the same time I was hoping she never would. I couldn't imagine never seeing her again.

"I don't understand," I said. "I mean, I know the cheese-o-meter is going off, but I thought you said the other night was perfect."

"It was," Rory said.

"I thought so, too," I said. "We could have that night more often, you know."

"But, is it worth risking your marriage over?" Rory asked. "I mean, this could mean nothing more than a fling to you."

I couldn't believe Rory would think that. _That's what Jess would think_, I thought, bitterly. It almost came out of my mouth, but I decided against it. It probably would've sparked a fight.

"Is that what you think?" I asked.

Rory stared at her feet. I took that as a yes. I put my hands on her shoulders. I'd been debating on whether or not I should tell her the truth before I got here. I took this as a sign to tell her the truth.

"That's not what I think," I said.

I tilted her face upward so she was looking at me. Then I said the words that I'd been itching to say to her for a year that I hadn't said to her in two years:

"I love you, Rory."

_Never wonder what I'll feel as living shuffles by _

_   
  
You don't have to ask me and I need not replyEvery moment of my life from now until I dieI will think or dream of you and fail to understandHow a perfect love can be confounded out of hand_

I felt like I was saying those words for the first time. When I'd said them to Rory in high school, they never really felt honest. They felt like I was justifying our relationship. But, when I said them now I felt like this is the first time I'd actually truly meant them.

Rory didn't say anything. She just turned away from me. She mumbled something that I couldn't make out.

"What?" I asked.

"I said that's what I was afraid of," Rory said.

I didn't understand. What was she saying? Did she think it was all a mistake? Did she not love me? She said that she was worried that it meant more to her than me. Was it the other way around? As if she heard all the questions going on inside my head, she turned around to face me.

"I love you, too, Dean," she said. "But, there's one problem. What is it again? Let me think......Oh, yeah. It's your marriage."

Her voice was dripping with sarcasm after she told me that she loved me. _What did you expect, Forester_? A voice said in my head. _That telling her that you love her would just make your marriage disappear_?

_Is it written in the stars?_

_   
  
Are we paying for some crime?Is that all that we are good forJust a stretch of mortal time?Or some God's experimentIn which we have no say?In which we're given paradiseBut only for a day_

(Rory)

I didn't mean to come down so hard on Dean, but he seemed to be in this alternate universe where he wasn't married to Lindsay. I had to jerk him back to reality, which I could tell I was succeeding in.

"We can't change anything," I said.

"I can a divorce," Dean protested.

"But, what if we fall for different people?" I asked. "And all this crap would be for nothing?"

Dean didn't say anything. I knew I'd finally gotten to him.

"And people are going to find out," I continued. "The entire town is going to talk about us and there's going to be no safe place to hide."

_Nothing can be altered, there is nothing to decide _

_  
No escape, no change of heart, nor anyplace to hide_

(Dean)

_There's got to be a better solution_, I thought. _There's got to be a better way_.

"Maybe we could run away?" I suggested.

"Are you kidding?" Rory said. "We can't just run away. We've got things going on in our lives that we can't abandon."

"I'm sorry," I said. "I don't know what I was thinking."

What was I thinking? Maybe I didn't have a life, but she sure as hell did. She had school. I couldn't ask her to run away with me and abandon that life. Besides, I was a construction worker. I had nothing to offer her. At this moment, I wished I didn't love her so much.

_You are all I'll ever want but this I am denied_

_Sometimes in my darkest thoughts I wish I'd never learned_

(Rory)

An awkward silence filled the air. I didn't know what to do or say. Dean just stood there dejected. _I'm miserable, too, Dean_, I said mentally. I really loved him and he really loved me, but we couldn't be together.

_**What it is to be in love**_

_**And have that love returned**_

"So this is it?" Dean finally asked.

"I guess so," I said.

Without saying another word, Dean turned around and walked away. I didn't leave right away. I sat down on the dock and stared out at the lake, blinking back tears.

Five seconds later, Dean ran back and jerked my head to the right and pressed his lips right into mine. I closed my eyes and jumped to my feet and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back with full passion. The kiss was so intense I felt like I was drowning. A few seconds later, the kiss was broken and Dean walked away.

"Bye," I whispered.

Well, I'd done it. Dean was out of my life for good. I felt so empty and lonely and it had only been a few minutes since he left. _I guess this is my punishment for committing adultery_, I thought, as I walked him.

_Is it written in the stars?_

_Are we paying for some crime?_

_Is that all that we are good for_

_Just a mortal stretch of time?_

(Dean)

I walked home, heartbroken, but just as I made a left off the bridge, I thought I saw a tall gangly figure walk away. I panicked for a second. Was someone spying on us? Did they hear us?

I shook my head and walked home. The house was dark, but when I walked in, a light switched on scaring the crap out of me. Lindsay's mother sat down on the couch.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I fell asleep," she answered. "Why did you come home late?"

"I just had to work late again," I said.

"You look flushed," Lindsay's mother said.

"I am?"

I ran into the downstairs bathroom and checked my face in the mirror. _Damn! _I was still flushed from kissing.

"Do you feel all right?" Lindsay's mother asked from the other room.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Are you sure?" her voice was a mixture of concern and suspicion.

"Yeah," I repeated. "Thanks."

Her footsteps faded away and I sat down on the toilet seat and held my head in my hands. This was it. I was going to be trapped in a loveless marriage for the rest of my life.

_What are you doing to me?_ I thought. _Why do you have to give me something perfect and then take it away from me? Are you only letting me be with her for one night? Why, God? _

_**Or some god's experiment**_

_**In which we have no say?**_

_**In which we're given paradise**_

_**But only for a day**_

To Be Continued.........

A/N: I know this was corny, but I was trying to make this similar to the parting scene between Aida and Radames and that was a pretty cheesy scene. More soon, but not that much more.


	4. Not Me

A/N: I'm going to put another key up (in the order that they're sung in).

Dean- Radames's verses

Lorelai- Mereb's verses

Rory- Aida's verses

Lindsay- Amneris's verses

**Bold-** Aida and Amneris's verses

**_Bold Italic-_** Aida, Amneris, and Radames's verses.

Lorelai only has one point for the POV. I'm going to mix and match with unison verses.

* * *

(Dean)

For a week I was rarely at the house with Lindsay. I left early and stayed out late. I knew I was being unfaithful to her, but if I didn't do what I was doing, I would've gone stark crazy. Sometimes I spent the day in Hartford. Other times I just walked aimlessly around town. There was also the rare occasion where I would run out of gas money _driving_ aimlessly around town.

How did things get this way? When I lived in Chicago, things were different. I was less stressed and more carefree. I was happy playing sports and hanging out with friends. I was over-confident and had an ego bigger than the state of Texas. I even ignored Clara and rarely talked to my parents.

_I once knew all the answers_

___   
  
I stood on certain groundA picture of true happiness_

  
Confidence so effortless

No brighter could be found

I never really cared about dating. Sure, I dated here and there, but I never took it seriously. I just dated for the "normal teenage boy" reasons. I never even thought about having a serious relationship.

_I never asked the questions_

_  
That trouble me today_

_  
I knew all there was to know _

_  
Love worn lightly_

_  
Put on show_

_My conquest on display_

Then I moved to Stars Hollow and Rory Gilmore showed up and everything changed. She opened my eyes to new things and changed me (even though she never knew it). Suddenly, sports weren't my entire life anymore. They just became hobbies. I became more involved with my family.

They actually thought something was wrong with me and took me to get all sorts of CAT scans and MRIs to make sure nothing was wrong with me. Looking back, it was hilarious.

_And who'd have thought that_

_Confidence could die?_

_Not me, not me_

_That all I took for granted was a lie_

_Not me, not me_

I read the novels that Rory suggested because I was afraid that she would dump me for being so narrow-minded. It took me a while to figure out that she wasn't that kind of person. But, still I lived in a different "world" than I did when I lived in Chicago.

Now, I was a pathetic mess. I moved to Stars Hollow and became a pathetic lonely teenager who couldn't get over his ex. I was a moron who had to get married just to get over his ex. Oh, hell, why put a label on it? I was an adulterer.

As I went on one of my aimless walks I froze in my tracks. Right across the street, Rory and Lorelai were walking to Luke's. Rory didn't see me, but Lorelai did. She gave me a sympathetic expression before walking inside.

I was a guy who wore his emotions right on my sleeve, so I guessed she saw the look on my face. _I hope no one else did_, I thought. _Or else, people will definitely know that Rory and I were together_.

_And who'd have guessed I'd throw_

_My world away_

_To be with someone I'm afraid will say_

_Not me, not me_

(Lorelai)

Most people would think I should've been mean to Dean after what he put Rory through, but the face he had when he saw me and Rory was heartbreaking. I couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy.

It was so obvious how much in love he was with my daughter. I've noticed him. He walked around town like a zombie and when he saw Rory he stopped dead in his tracks and looked at her like one of his loved ones passed away.

Dean wasn't the only one who acted like this. Whenever Rory saw him, she looked like she was going to cry. Every once in the while, she'd be on the verge of tears and run home. This was horrible to watch and I hated to be the one to witness it.

When we saw Rory, I saw her spot Dean across the street. She double blinked, which was what I learned over the years, was her technique to stop tears from welling up.

"You okay?" I asked.

Rory didn't answer. She just continued to stare out the window at Dean.

"Rory," I said a little louder.

"Hmm?" she snapped her head in my direction.

"You okay?" I repeated.

"Oh, yeah," she said. "I'm fine."

I couldn't help but give her a sympathetic smile. Neither Dean nor Rory would ever be the same again.

_He's in love_

_   
  
But he's not the only oneWho'll be changed_

(Rory)

I hated the way my mother was looking at me. I was fine. She just refused to believe me. I felt so relieved when Luke came by and poured coffee. He gave me a smile and then looked in my mother's direction and stared at her with a loving expression on his face.

They'd gone a date a week ago and judging by their looks, it obviously went well. I never heard about it. I guessed Mom didn't want to gloat about her love-life when mine was on the rocks.

"Hi," Luke said.

"Hi," Mom said through clenched teeth, cocking her head in my direction.

"Oh, right," Luke said, putting on his trademark scowl.

I fought the urge to scream. I hated how they were walking on eggshells around me. I was fine. I don't get why they couldn't see it.

"Lorelai, can I talk to you for a minute?" Luke asked.

"Well," Mom gave me an uncertain glance.

"Go!" I said, hoping she would hear the annoyance in my voice.

Mom got up and grabbed Luke's hand as he lead her to the back room. I shook my head and stared out the window. As annoyed as I was, I couldn't help but envy my mother. She had a great romance going with Luke and mine with Dean was in the gutter.

Ten minutes later, my mom came out looking flushed. It wasn't hard to tell that she and Luke were making out.

"Did he actually want to talk to you?" I asked. "Or did you spend the entire time making out?"

"We weren't making out the entire time," Mom said.

I chuckled. "So, what were you doing?"

"We were just making another date."

I smiled in spite of myself. I never did get to hear about the first date. I decided to press Mom for details when we got home.

But, suddenly I felt a pang of longing. Why did things have to be this way between Dean and me? I suddenly wished I could go back in time to when he came into my bedroom that night and told him to leave. No, I wished I could go back to two years ago and fix that day at the dance marathon and not fight with Jess so much. No, I wanted to go back to Sookie's wedding and _not_ kiss Jess.

_I shall not envy lovers_

_  
But long for what they share_

(Lindsay)

I woke up that morning and found that the space next to me was empty. Again. I knew Dean had slept there because the pillows were mashed in and the sheets were messy. But, he'd left again.

I rarely saw him anymore. Anyone who saw me that morning would think that I was still single when I wasn't.

I sighed and went downstairs and fixed myself some breakfast. As I did, I flashed back to high school.

_An empty room is merciless_

_   
  
Don't be surprised if I confess_

I need some comfort there

I didn't really have a crush on Dean until the beginning of senior year. I always envied Rory Gilmore because she had him. When he asked me out, I remember running home and screaming into my pillow to cover up my excitement.

Dean was a good boyfriend to me. He took me to places I'd never been before on dates. He did things I never really understood. He had won me over and I had fallen in love with him.

**And who'd have thought**

**   
  
That love could be so good?**

Not me, not me

And show me things I never understoodNot me, not me

I always thought that Dean still loved Rory, which was why I was really surprised when he proposed to me. I was afraid he was going to leave me for Rory, but when he proposed I realized that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with _me_, not Rory.

Now, that was doubtful. I rarely saw him now. I was beginning to think that maybe he didn't want to be with me anymore. That marrying me was just a way to get over Rory. _That's crazy_, I thought. _Nobody could be that stupid_._ But, then again, you never know_.

**Who'd have guessed he'd**

**   
  
Throw his world away**

  
To be with someone til his dying day

Not me, not me

(Rory)

When I got home I laid down on my bed and hugged Colonel Clucker to my chest as I was "haunted" by the memories of Dean.

Things were easy with Dean. He knew everything about me. He understood me very well. He was so nice to me and I knew that he wouldn't let anything happen to me. I threw that all away when I fell for Jess.

Everything reminded me of Dean, even Colonel Clucker. I looked down at the stuffed chicken and threw it across the room.

_**And who'd have thought that love**_

_**   
  
Could be so goodNot me, not meMy secrets andMy passions understoodNot me, not me**_

Now Dean was married to someone else and I committed adultery. I hated myself for it. _Well, Lindsay's not exactly Miss Perfect either_, I thought bitterly. Lindsay made him quit school and throw friendships away. Still, it wasn't right to cheat with her husband. _I made the right choice_, I thought. _Right?_

**_Who'd have guessed_**

**_   
  
I'd/ he throw My/his world awayTo be with someone til my/his dying dayNot me not me_**

(Dean)

Not knowing what else to do, I went inside Doose's and walked down the cereal isle.

"She was telling Dean that they couldn't see each other anymore."

I froze. That was Ms. Patty's voice. _She's talking about us_, I thought, as I inched closer.

"Are they having an affair?" Babbette's voice asked.

"I don't know," Ms. Patty said. "But, it sounded like it. At least that's what Kirk thought. He was there you know."

_Kirk!_ So, that was what that tall figure was. Kirk was there and he heard every single word of their conversation.

"I can't believe Rory and Dean would do that," Babette said. "They're good kids."

"I was a good kid, too, dear," Ms. Patty said.

Their laughter rang throughout the grocery store. _Crap_! I thought, running out. Ms. Patty and Babette knew about Rory and I. Soon, the whole town would know, too. Lindsay would find out. _I'm in deep shit_, I thought.

_Not me_

_Oh, not me_

To Be Continued...........

A/N: It'll get better, but this is Gilmore Girls Aida style so it's going to be very dramatic and very corny.


	5. I Know The Truth

_I forgot to reply to a review._

_Quinndolynn- That's what I thought when I first heard this song._

_A/n: Ironically, this is the song Amneris sing after she overhears Aida and Radames ending _their _romance and Amneris was supposed to marry Radames and she loved him._

* * *

(Lindsay)

I went out for a walk that afternoon when I heard Gypsy and Jackson talking loudly.

"Are you sure they were sleeping together?" Jackson asked.

"That's what Ms. Patty said," Gypsy replied.

Not having anything else to do, I walked a few feet behind them, but close enough to be in earshot.

"This doesn't sound like Rory and Dean," Jackson said.

"Well, that's what I heard," Gypsy said. "Ms. Patty said Kirk heard them talking last week. It sounded like they were sleeping with each other."

I froze in my tracks. My breath came out in short little puffs. I was sure I was going to faint. Rory and Dean were having an affair? How could they do this? How long was it?

I ran home, tears blurring my vision. _It's not true_, I kept thinking. _It's just gossip. They could be making it up_. But, I was fooling myself. I don't know why I didn't see it in the first place. Dean still loved Rory and I threw a year away thinking it was me he wanted.

_How did I come to this?_

_How did I slip and fall?_

_How did I throw half a lifetime away_

_Without any thought at all?_

When I got home, Dean was sitting on the couch with his hands clasped in front of him. He looked up at me and all I saw was guilt written across his face.

"Lindsay, I have to tell you something," Dean said. "I wanted you to find out first from me before you heard it from someone in town."

I knew what he was talking about.

"Is this about your affair?" I asked, bitterly. "Because I heard Jackson and Gypsy talking about it."

Dean sighed and held his head in his hands for a moment and then looked back up at me.

"You know?" he asked.

"Did you not hear what I just said?" I retorted, the volume in my voice increasing. "Yes, I know! How could you do this to me?"

"I'm so sorry," Dean said. "I never meant for this to happen. I never meant to hurt you."

"How long have you been sleeping with Rory?" I asked.

"Only once," Dean answered. "I swear to God."

I had to ask him the question that had been in my head since he and I started dating. I knew the answer would kill me, but I had to ask it.

"Do you love her?" I asked.

Dean stared at the floor for minutes. I knew he was trying to hide the truth from me.

"Answer me," I said, a little more sternly.

"Yes," Dean said, not taking his eyes off the red carpeting on the floor.

I knew it was coming, but it never hurt more. He married _me_. He should be loving _me _right now. But, Rory Gilmore had one and I lost. I just couldn't believe I was so blind not to see it this whole time.

_This should have been my time_

_It's over- it never began_

_I closed my eyes to so much for so long_

_And I no longer can_

"Did you ever love me?" I asked.

Dean got up from the couch and touched my cheek gently. "Lindsay, of course I loved you," he said.

"But, not in the same way," I said.

Dean sighed and took his hand away from my face. _This is a bad dream_, I thought. I pinched myself to make sure that I was asleep, but I wasn't. This must've been because I practically gloated my marriage to Dean in her face. It must be bad karma or something. But, it wasn't karma.

_I try to blame it on fortune_

_Some kind of shift in a star_

_But I know the truth and it haunts me_

_It's flown just a little too far_

My marriage to Dean was a sham. I don't know why I didn't see it before. It was a way to get over Rory after all. I was right all along. Well, this marriage couldn't go on anymore.

"I think you should go," I said, my voice breaking. "You need to move out."

Dean nodded and slowly made his way upstairs.

_I know the truth and it mocks me_

_I know the truth and it shocks me_

_It's flown just a little too far_

I sat down on the couch and tried not to care. I stared down at my wedding ring. The priest said it was the symbol of our bond everlasting. It seemed to be mocking me now. I took off my ring and place in on the coffee table in front of me.

On the table next to the couch was a picture of Dean and I on our wedding. My heart broke all over again. I still loved Dean. I couldn't believe he would do this. I thought he loved me, but he didn't. But, I still loved him.

I wished we could put this behind us and try to work our marriage out, but it wouldn't work. Not, while he was in love with someone else.

The town would probably be pitying me so I had to show a strong exterior. I had to walk around town and pretend it didn't affect me, but that would be the hardest things I had ever done.

_Why do I want him still?_

_Why when there's nothing there?_

_How to go on with the rest of my life_

_To pretend I don't care_

Dean came downstairs with a duffle and stood in front of me.

"I'm sorry," he said again. "If I could go back and do it all over again-"

"Don't," I interrupted. "You're making it worse."

Dean sighed. Then he walked over and kissed my cheek and walked out the door. _Well, this is it_, I thought. _It's over._

_This should have been my time_

_It's over- it never began_

_I closed my eyes to so much for so long_

_And I no longer can_

I took out a box and got rid of every picture of Dean and the pictures of Dean and me. There was no use having them around. They would only be mocking my failed marriage. The last thing to throw in was my ring. I took the box down to the basement.

_I try to blame it on fortune_

_Some kind of twist in my fate_

_But I know the truth and it haunts me_

_I learned it a little too late_

When I went upstairs, I stripped the sheets and put them in the washing machine. The sheets smelled like him and it would only make me miss him more. When I was finished, I flopped on the bed and cried. The truth was out and Dean wasn't mine anymore. _I'll find someone else_, I thought. _In time I will_. But, there would still be a hole in my heart that Dean left.

_Oh, I know the truth and it mocks me_

_I know the truth and it shocks me_

_I learned it a little too late_

_Too late_

To Be Continued........

A/N: That sucked, I know. But, it'll get better. I won't be adding that much more.


	6. Radames's Letter

_A/N: This is going to mostly be in letter format so no flaming. But, the song is also a letter, too. _

_Dean- Radames_

_I'm going to put the song in bold so no one gets confused._

* * *

(Dean)

I felt horrible about Lindsay. It took me another week for the guilt to wear off. The town was talking about me and Rory and Lindsay. They were giving me dirty looks. Some even gave me catty remarks. If I was going through this, then so was Rory.

Maybe, I couldn't fix the damage I did to Lindsay, but I could fix Rory's. The only way to talk to Rory was to write her a letter. I was living at my parent's again, so I went into my old room and sat down at my desk and took out a piece of paper and I started to write:

_Rory,_

_I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you. I swear, I never meant for all this to happen. _

_**I'm sorry for everything I've said**_

_**And for anything I forgot to say too**_

_I mean, that night was great, you know that. But, I didn't mean to do any of the damage I've caused you._ _I can only imagine what you're going through. It must be just as bad as what I'm going through if not worse. Maybe it's better for you because they love you._

_**When things get so complicated**_

_**I stumble at best and muddle through**_

_I really wish things were different, Rory. If I could go back and do it all over again, I wouldn't have married Lindsay and we would probably be dating again. I wish it could be that simple. _

_**I wish that our lives could be simple**_

_**I don't want the world only you**_

_I wish I could've told you this in person so I could see your reaction, but I know we can't see each other anymore. I'm finally starting to see why you suggested it._

_**Oh I wish I could tell you this face to face**_

_**But there's never the time never the place**_

_I guess this letter's just going to have to be my way of communicating to you. I just want you to know that I will always love you and I never wanted any of this to happen._

_-Dean._

I put the letter in the envelope and put it in the mailbox. When I stepped away from it, Kirk opened the mailbox and made some catty remark, but I ignored it. I just hoped he wasn't treating Rory this way.

_**So this letter will have to do**_

_**I love you** _

To Be Continued............

A/N: That was actually hard to write. Two more chapters to go.


	7. The Past Is Another Land

Rory-Aida

A/N: **This chapter will have MAJOR Taylor bashing, so all you Taylor fans leave.**

* * *

(Rory)

I read Dean's letter on the way out to meet my mother at Luke's, so when I was done I put it back in it's envelope and put it in the bag I was carrying. As I walked to Luke's, people were staring at me and talking and looking at me. I knew I was the prime topic of their conversation.

I had been getting this attention all week. Disapproving stares followed by whispering. I felt safe when I opened the door to Luke's, but even then I got more cold stares. To make matters worse, I bumped into Taylor who was on his way out. The collision caused me to drop my bag and send it's contents spilling on the floor.

I bent down to pick up my things. I was shocked when Taylor bent down to help me because he was really upset about what I did, but it wore off when his hand landed on Dean's letter. He stared at the envelope. I guessed he saw the return address.

"Oh, my," he said, loudly. "Miss Rory Gilmore got a letter. Who is it from you ask? It's from our married friend, Mr. Forester."

I couldn't believe Taylor was humiliating me like this. He'd never stooped so low before. I looked around the diner. Where was my mother? Where was Luke?

"Because she just has to have the married man," Taylor continued. "Never mind that she rejected him before. 'Oh, he's married. I don't care. I should just take him.' And it's not like he has any feelings either. I mean, eventually they're both going to get sick of each other anyway."

My embarrassment melted into fury. Taylor was being a jackass and I couldn't take it anymore. I snatched Dean's letter out of his hands.

"Shut up, Taylor," I said, angrily.

The bell above the door rang and I saw my mother and Luke walked in. But, I was too angry at Taylor to acknowledge their existence.

"Just shut the hell up for once!" I said, angrily.

"Excuse me?" Taylor looked shocked.

"Yes, that's right," I continued. "Shut the hell up! Whenever something goes wrong you always have to make a big deal out of it! Well, I'm sick of it!"

I turned to face everyone in the diner.

"In fact, that goes for all of you!" I shouted. "I'm so sick of you talking about us behind our backs! You know nothing about what happened between Dean and I, so just GET YOUR FUCKING FACTS STRAIGHT BEFORE YOU START GOSSIPING!"

_You know nothing about me and care even less_

_   
  
How could you understand our emptinessYou've plundered our wisdom, our knowledge, our wealthIn bleeding us dryYou long for our spiritBut that you will never possess_

I turned on my heel and heard Luke yelling at Taylor just as I walked out. I'd never been so angry in my life. I was sure that smoke was rising out of me.

"Rory!" my mother called behind me. "Stop!"

I didn't stop. I didn't even turn around. I just kept walking.

"That's the opposite of stop," she said.

"Well, it's opposite day," I said, sarcastically.

"Can we talk?" Mom asked.

"About what?" I retorted.

"About what happened in there."

"I don't want to talk now. Leave me alone."

My mother grabbed my shoulder and turned me around so I was facing her.

"Hey," she said, sternly. "I know you're upset, but please don't take it out on me. I didn't do anything."

"I'm not taking it out on you," I said, feeling bad. "But, I don't want to talk about this in public."

My mom nodded. "I'm sorry," she said. "I misunderstood."

I chuckled in spite of myself and walked home. Suddenly, my behavior in Luke's struck me. I was a totally different person than I was now. I was "perfect." I got good grades. I was nice to everyone. They all loved me and I loved them in return. I was so sure of everything I did. I had so much certainty. _I had longer hair, then_, I thought. I was Rory Gilmore, the town golden girl.

_The past is now another land_

_Far beyond my reach  
_

_Invaded by insidious  
_

_Foreign bodies, foreign speech  
_

_Where timeless joys of childhood  
_

_Lie broken on the beach_

Now I was different. For one thing, my hair was shorter now. I slept around with married men. I broke up marriages and I cursed at the entire town. All the confidence I had was gone. Now I was Rory Gilmore, the town tramp. For some reason, I couldn't feel sad about it. It was too pointless by now. All I could feel was numbness.

"You okay?" mom asked when we got back to the house.

I sat down on the couch. "I guess," I said.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I was tired," I said. "I was tired of everyone talking about Dean and me. I was just........sick of it. This has been the worst three weeks of my life."

_The present is an empty space_

_Between the good and bad  
_

_A moment leading nowhere  
_

_Too pointless to be sad  
_

_But time enough to lay to waste_

_Every certainty I had_

"They'll all get over it," Mom said.

"But, not soon enough," I said. "I think I'm just going to go back to school and not bother to come home."

"Sweetie, you can't do that," Mom said.

"Yes I can," I said. "I can't stand being around nosy, cold, people who have nothing better to do than talk about other people's business."

"That's what everyone does," Mom argued.

"But, I don't want to be in a town where everyone knows who I was then and who I am now," I said. "I don't want to stay here anymore. There's no future for me here."

"Honey," Mom said. "You're starting to sound like you just walked off the set of _Days of Our Lives_."

"Sorry," I said. "But it's true."

"Okay," Mom said, calmly. "I know you don't mean any of this stuff. What's going on? Is this about Dean?"

Everything suddenly came back to me like a very fast slide show. Sleeping with Dean............The fight with my mother..........The break up with Dean on the bridge..............The town talking about me............Dean's Letter........The outburst in the diner...........Dean........Taylor.........my mother..........Dean.........

All the emotion that I kept pent up inside me for the past month suddenly erupted and I burst into tears.

"I miss him," I wailed.

"Oh, honey," my mom wrapped her arms around me and I collapsed on to her shoulder.

"I love him so much," I sobbed.

"I know," Mom said, rubbing my back.

_The future is a barren world_

_From which I can't return  
_

_Both heartless and material  
_

_Its wretched spoils not my concern  
_

_Shining like an evil sun  
_

_As my childhood treasures burn_

I lay awake that night. Now that all that emotion was out adrenaline surged through my body and I couldn't sleep. I looked at my clock. Midnight. I threw off my covers, put on some clothes, and tiptoed out the door.

I walked aimlessly around town when I suddenly came to Ms. Patty's. I remembered back in my sophomore year when Dean and I came in after the winter formal and fell asleep.

It seemed so long ago now. It was a part of my childhood. I wasn't a kid anymore now. There were times when I wish I was.

On impulse I walked up the step and opened the large double doors. After four years it never occurred to Ms. Patty to lock up. Not knowing why I was doing, I walked inside. There were benches, balance bars, and yoga mats everywhere. I collapsed on to a yoga mat and stared at the moon through the small window.

_Shining like an evil sun_

_As my childhood treasures burn_

To Be Continued...........

A/N: Final chapter coming up.


	8. Elaborate Lives

A/N: Final Chapter. I'm putt the key up again.

_Dean Radames_

_Rory Aida_

_**Bold Italic** The verses Aida and Radames have together_.

* * *

(Dean)

I was going through yet another sleepless night. Sometimes, I did sleep, but I couldn't even remember sleeping, so I was just as tired as the day before.

These pass few weeks robbed me of sleep. My marriage with Lindsay was annulled, the entire town hated me, and I missed Rory. How could anyone sleep through this?

I looked at the clock on my nightstand. It was one o'clock in the morning. _Oh, screw it_, I thought, getting out of bed and throwing some clothes on. _I'm not getting any sleep tonight_. I went quietly out of the house, careful not to wake up Clara and my parents, and walked aimlessly around town.

_We all lead such elaborate lives  
wild ambitions in our sights  
How an affair of the heart survives  
days apart and hurried nights_

I suddenly found myself standing in front of Ms. Patty's. I immediately flashed back to four years ago, when Rory and I fell asleep. She had fallen asleep first. I was afraid to wake her because for one thing she looked so peaceful, and another thing I was afraid she would bitch at me. And I was on the verge of falling asleep, too, so I didn't bother.

I sighed at the memory. Our time together went by so fast. I wished it could've slowed down just a little bit. I didn't know why, but I went inside the studio.

_Seems quite unbelievable to me  
I don't want to live like that  
seems quite unbelievable to me  
I don't want to love like that  
I just want our time to be  
slower and gentler, wiser, free_

There were benches and balance bars everywhere. I shocked to find Rory on the yoga mats. Her eyes were closed and she wasn't moving. I started panicking. _What should I do_? I thought. I looked around for a phone to call 911 when Rory shifted a little bit. I let out a sigh of relief. She was asleep.

She looked so angelic, I didn't want to wake her. I just sat down next to her and reflected on myself. Rory looked like she hadn't gotten any sleep in days and I was the cause of that. I hurt her and Lindsay. I played mind games with both of them. I never felt more disgusting in my life.

_We all live in extravagant times  
playing games we can't all win  
Unintended emotional crimes  
Take some out, take others in_

"Hey," I whispered to the sleeping Rory. "I'm really sorry for everything I put you through. I only did what I did because I love you. If it makes you feel any better, I feel really shitty. Lindsay and I got an annulment and I'm living with my parents."

_What are you doing?_ I thought. _She's asleep. She can't hear you._ But, I didn't care. Whether she was asleep or not, I just wanted to get a few things off my chest.

"I really wish things were different," I continued. "I still want to be with you, but I see that it can't happen. But, still, I don't want to live like this."

_I'm so tired of all were going through  
I don't want to live like that  
I'm so tired of all were going through  
I don't want to love like that  
I just want to be with you  
Now and forever, peaceful, true_

_Stop talking!_ A voice in my head yelled. _This isn't the time or the place. Besides, she's asleep. _But, I ignored it. I knew I would never get another chance to say this. But, then the voice in my head won.

"This is stupid," I said out loud, but softly and careful not to wake Rory up. "You're asleep. You can't hear me."

I stood up to leave.

_This may not be the moment  
to tell you face to face  
But I could wait forever  
for the perfect time and place_

(Rory)

"I can hear you," I blurted out, keeping my eyes closed. I was awake the whole time. I woke up when Dean came in, but I pretended to be asleep to avoid any awkwardness.

I blinked my eyes open and sat up. Dean was standing over me. _He never looked so perfect_, I thought.

"How much did you hear?" he asked, sitting down next to me.

"All of it," I answered.

"I feel like an idiot," he said. "I mean, here I am talking and for all I know, you probably hate me."

"I don't hate you," I said.

There was an awkward silence. _You shouldn't have said anything_, I thought. _Isn't this why you pretended to be asleep in the first place?_

"I got your letter," I said, trying to fill the silence. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," he said.

More silence.

"I feel crappy, too," I blurted. _You have to stop doing that_, I scolded myself.

"You think there's a chance that-"Dean started.

"No," I cut him off. "People will talk and make us miserable. We might break up because of it."

**_We all lead such elaborate lives  
We don't know whose words are true  
Strangers, lovers, husbands, wives  
Hard to know who's loving who_**

Another silence passed. _I should probably go_, I thought.

"Rory, this is stupid," Dean said, finally. "We both love each other and I'm not with Lindsay anymore. Why can't we be together?"

_Why can't we?_ I thought. I couldn't think of everything except Lindsay and the town. But, Lindsay already knew and he was out of the house.

"Because the town will talk," I said, lamely.

"People are already talking," he said. "And we're already miserable anyway. Maybe we won't be so depressed if we were together."

He had a point. I really missed him and he missed me. It would also help if I wasn't going through this alone and it would be good for him, too.

_Too many choices tear us apart  
I don't want to live like that_

(Dean)

Rory suddenly pushed me against a bench and kissed me. Then she pulled back and smiled.

"Okay, well I'm going to take that as a yes," I said. "Otherwise, you are playing a very sick joke."

Rory smacked me in the back of the head. "Of course it's a yes," she said.

"Ow, that hurt," I said, rubbing the spot where she hit me.

"I'm sorry," she said, making the puppy face.

"I'll forgive you," I said. "But just this once."

She giggled and then we kissed again.

_Too many choices tear us apart  
I don't want to love like that  
I just want to touch your heart_

_Those kisses never cease to amaze me_, I thought. Thoses kisses were so intense I felt like I was drowning in them. When we pulled away, I suddenly started to feel drowsy

"It's late," Dean said. "Aren't you going home?"

"No," I said, lying back down. "I'm too tired to get up and these yoga mats are pretty comfortable. Plus, I set my watch to 5 o'clock so it wakes me up and I don't worry my mother again."

"Okay," Dean said, getting up hesitantly.

"You can stay," I said.

"Okay," he repeated, sitting down next to me. "You sure you don't mind?"

"I don't mind," I said.

Dean laid down next to me.

"You sure this is okay?" he asked.

"I wouldn't have said you could stay if I didn't want you to," I answered.

I snuggled up against him and he wrapped his arms around my waste and kissed the top of my head.

"I love you, Rory," he whispered.

"I love you, too, Dean," I whispered back.

Within, seconds he was asleep.

I was back in my favorite place; Dean's arms. The comfort and familiarity was back. _This feels so good_, I thought. _I missed this. _I suddenly didn't care if Ms. Patty walked in and saw us. I didn't care if another rumor started up because of this. I had my Dean back. Suddenly, everything seemed perfect. I smiled and then fell asleep.

_**May this confession**_

_**Be the start**_

The End

A/N: Bad ending, I know, but I had to put Elaborate Lives in there because it's the best song in Aida. I hope you liked my Gilmore Girls Aida style fic. I'll be writing Aida fics for now. Until next time, enjoy Gilmore Girls on TV.


End file.
